1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back-supported load-carrying mechanism and, in particular, to a back-supported load-carrying mechanism that includes a pivoting lumbar support element.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of backpack devices (backpacks and backpack frames used for carrying loads) is known in the prior art. Existing embodiments have utilized a single horizontal bar, a padded horizontal bar, a narrow strap, or molded pads to provide support for the backpack device in the lumbar region of the user""s back. However, there are problems with the comfort and functionality of these existing lumbar supports. Due to the shortcomings of existing lumbar supports, backpack devices often slide down from the weight of the load being carried and tend to shift off center providing uneven weight distribution on the shoulders and back of the user. Further, existing lumbar supports do not conform to the backs of the wide variety of individuals wearing the backpack device.
It would be advantageous to have a back-supported load-carrying mechanism that overcomes the shortcomings of existing backpack devices. The present invention provides such a mechanism.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved back-supported load-carrying mechanism which includes a pivotally mounted lumbar support element to allow for an even distribution of cargo weight to the lower back of a user, thus eliminating stress to the neck and upper back areas of the user.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a back-supported load-carrying mechanism having a rigid frame anthropometrically curved to fit a user""s back, covered with a non-sliding foam inlay. The frame has a first and second vertical extension on each side. A lumbar support element is also anthropometrically curved to fit the user""s back, and is covered with non-sliding foam inlay. The lumbar support element is pivotally mounted on a horizontal axle connected to the first and second vertical extensions of the frame. The lumbar support element extends vertically, approximately halfway up the frame. A load support piece may be mounted on the back side of the vertical frame extensions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a back-supported load-carrying mechanism that has a load support piece functioning as a rear support, with vertical frame extensions functioning as the front legs of a chair when the lumbar support element is rotated forward and downward approximately 95 degrees.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.